Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 1)
(Just so you know, Tundra, Rocky, Chase and Skye's pups are not in the story.) It was just any normal day in Adventure Bay. The birds were singing, but the sky looked cloudy and it was a 100% chance of rain but, in a town like Adventure Bay, there's no telling what the weather will be like. The PAW Patrol was still the protectors of Adventure Bay, but now they were around the age of one. (Skye and Chase are seen at the Lookout in Ryder's bedroom, helping him pack up a suitcase.) Ryder: Skye, could you pass me those collars I ordered off the internet? Skye: Sure thing, Ryder! (Skye back flips onto Chase's head and the German shepherd stretches his head up so Skye could toss the collars down for him. Mouth full of collars, Chase heads back to Ryder.) Chase: Here you go, Ryder! Ryder: Thanks, Chase! I'm leaving most of them with you pups so you can give them to some special pups that you come across. (Ryder tucks the collars safely into his suitcase and heads off in some direction) Chase:(following Ryder) But, who's going to lead the rescues? If we have any I mean. Ryder: You are, Chase! Chase: Me? But, Ryder..I never led a rescue mission before. Well, I only led one once, but that was when we needed to rescue you. But, it was a while back.... Ryder: Dont worry, Chase. I'm sure you can do it! Chase: But how? Ryder: You never know what you're capable of until you try. Chase: But, what if you don't come back? Ryder: Don't worry, Chase. I'll come back. Chase: How long will your trip last? Ryder:(walking off) Only a few months. Chase:(panicked) A few months! Ryder! I can't lead missions for only a few months! (Chase whimpers as Ryder packs a few more things into the suitcase.) Ryder:(still concentrating on the suitcase) Remember what I told you, Chase. Chase: I know. I know. I never know what I'm capable of until I try. (Softly) I know..... Ryder: Well, I'm all ready to go to the airport. Once we get there, I have a surprise for you pups! Skye: Really? Cool! I can't wait! (Badge scene change: Skye's badge) (The scene changes to Ryder putting his luggage on the luggage belt and turns to the pups.) Ryder: You've been such good pups for the past few years, and these are for you. (Ryder bends down and takes out a pair of pink wings from his pocket and pins them to Skye's collar above her badge.) Skye: Thanks Ryder. (Ryder moves to Marshall and takes out a red fire hydrant and pins it in the same spot where Skye's wings are.) Marshall: Wow! Thanks! (Ryder moves to Rosie and pulls out a silver first aid kit with a red cross in the middle from his pocket and pins it to Rosie's collar in the same place Marshall and Skye's pendants are.) Rosie: Thank you, Ryder! (Ryder moves to Rocky and Tundra and takes out a blue recycle bin pendant and pins to Rocky's collar above his badge and pulls out a purple snowflake and pins it to Tundra's collar in the same spot as the other pendants.) Tundra: Thank you, Ryder! Rocky: Yeah. Thanks! (Ryder moves over to Zuma and Rubble and pulls out two more pendants. One of them is a yellow hammer and another is an orange anchor. He pins the hammer on Rubble's collar, right above his badge and he pins the anchor on Zuma's collar in the same spot as Rubble's is in.) Zuma: Thanks 'Wyder'! Rubble: Yeah. Thank you! Ryder: No problem pups. (He turns to Chase, who's trying not to look miserable.) Chase, I have a very special present for you. (Ryder digs into his pocket and pins a shiny ice blue star to his collar above his badge.) Chase:(sadly) Do you have to go? Ryder: You'll be fine, Chase. (The scene changes as Ryder boads the plane, and turns to the pups, who are looking out a window. Ryder waves and the pups all bark and howl.) (To be continued.) Click here for other part Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts